The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers that access the Internet via a public Wi-Fi hotspot. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to selectively allowing access to public Wi-Fi hotspots.
While early computers accessed networks, such as the Internet, via hardwired connections, today most computing devices (including laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, etc.) are able to access the Internet via public Wi-Fi hotspots. Wi-Fi is a wireless local area network (WLAN) that comports with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11x standards. Accessing this WLAN allows a user to ultimately access the Internet via access provided by an Internet service provider (ISP) that is logically coupled to the Wi-Fi's modem (thus creating the WLAN).